


Accoutrements (and Other Crimes)

by bubblesodatea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Post-War, bernadetta brings out the softie in yuri, i be like (dunks on count varley), yuri brings out the rascal in bernadetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesodatea/pseuds/bubblesodatea
Summary: Mere hours before a Very Important Costume Party, Yuri finds out that his outfit has been constructed wrong in nearly every way imaginable. Luckily, Bernadetta's more than capable of tailoring miracles.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Accoutrements (and Other Crimes)

Since the war’s end, the newly-appointed Countess Varley had slowly but decidedly started making herself known to the Fódlanian public. Her adolescent fears of being hated and disliked, it turned out, were widely unfounded; Bernadetta was agreed upon to be open-minded, kind, and a gentle noble. 

As Yuri looks over the avalanche of sewing supplies in their bedroom, he wonders, privately, just how society would react if they knew just how _aggressive_ his wife could be. 

“What were they _thinking_?” Bernadetta grumbles, the metallic end of a seam ripper in her hand. Yuri does his best to stay still as she cuts a particularly gaudy flower off of his shoulder. He’d really rather not be accidentally sliced open.

“Apparently, the tailor didn’t care to remember who I was,” Yuri says lightly. “By the time she started working on it, all she could recall was that I was a purple-haired nobleman, and mistook me for Lorenz. I take it that she decided to add some...unplanned touches in the hopes that it would appeal to ‘Lorenz’.” 

Bernadetta looks up from where she’s waging her embroidery war, her brows furrowed in confusion. “Why would she do that? How could she possibly confuse you two?”

“I would say it’s because many people don’t consider mine to be a name worth remembering. They’re deathly wrong, of course, but that sort of thinking does result in things like this.” 

To punctuate his point, Yuri gestures his free hand over the abomination of a suit currently hanging off of his body. It’s several inches too long and yet slightly snug around the shoulders, no doubt intended for Lorenz’s measurements rather than his. While the color and construction are fine, it’s still a far cry from the measurements Yuri submitted to the tailor months ago. 

However, the worst offense (in Yuri’s opinion) is not the fact that the tailor forgot who he was. No, that distinction belongs to the absolutely _horrid_ embellishments that cover the suit, stitched seemingly at whatever random spot the tailor could reach. Yuri’s never been one to shy from eccentric dressing, but the flowers are downright garish. 

“Why wouldn’t they consider you worth remembering? You’re a leader and a diplomat and…I mean, if they were to get an outfit wrong, they should have forgotten mine!” Bernadetta says. “I’m just—”

“The Countess of Varley? A war hero? The playwright behind one of Mittelfrank’s most popular new operas?” Yuri asks, catching on to where her sentence was heading and interjecting before she can disparage herself. While his expression is playful, his tone is firm, and Bernadetta ducks her head.

“Thank you,” she says quietly. 

Bernadetta, while a great deal more self-assured than she had been in her youth, still struggles with shaking off her father’s deeply instilled lessons from time to time. Yuri grimaces as he thinks of the former Count Varley.

(By the by, the current official status of the former Count Varley is “missing.” On another, unrelated note, wild wolves are known to roam the Oghma Mountains. Wolves who might, for example, be able to overpower a middle-aged, unarmed nobleman.

But that’s neither here nor there.) 

“It’s an outdated point of view, but I suppose some people still aren’t comfortable with you marrying a commoner,” Yuri says, and Bernadetta frowns.

“That’s terrible.”

“Yes, I’m sure it would hurt my feelings if I cared a wit. Don’t think anything of it.” 

“Still, that was really very inconsiderate of them!” Bernadetta says, having recovered to her previous expression of determined indignation. “We were supposed to _match_.” 

Yuri crouches down slightly as Bernadetta removes stray threads from his epaulettes and says, jokingly: “Yes, well. I suppose you will attend Hilda’s costume party dressed as the delicate swan princess, and I will accompany you looking like the damn garden she lives in rather then her prince.”

“Absolutely not. There’s no way I’ll let that happen!” Bernadetta exclaims. “Here, I’m going to fix your costume as best as I can. I’ll let the kitchen know we’ll be taking lunch in our room—you just stay there and try to move as little as possible.” 

“Bernadetta, my darling. Light of my life. Hilda’s party is in _three hours_ ,” Yuri says, but he’s far more touched by her stubbornness than his words let on. Bernadetta gives him a lopsided smile and rests her hand over the spot on his chest where the flower used to be. 

“I’ve had to fix more in worse conditions before,” Bernadetta says, and oddly enough, Yuri is delighted to hear Bernadetta bragging. She should really do it more. 

Convinced, Yuri smiles and raises his hand to lay over hers. 

“Sure, then. My life is in your tiny hands, Countess Varley.” 

Bernadetta pouts slightly at his teasing, but she quickly recovers herself to play along.

“Joke all you want. You’ll be so amazed at my tailoring that you’ll bake me a chocolate cake—oh, no, a sacher torte—out of gratitude, Earl Varley.” 

Bernadetta keeps her promise; by the time they arrive in Hilda’s foyer, Yuri’s suit is perfectly tailored and blessedly free of any garish flowers. 

Yuri ends up baking his wife a whole fleet of cakes: one for the suit, of course, and then three more out of pure delight after witnessing her scold the tailor who had forgotten who he was in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Felannie Discord drabble prompt "Dress Up." (Which I proposed, hehe.) 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this! I've never written a drabble before - usually I spend weeks, if not months, agonizing over my plot and writing, so this was a nice change of pace. I always jump at a chance to push the Yuridetta agenda. I always liked Yuri and Bernie's relationship post their A-Support, when you start seeing how comfortable they are with each other, and how they both kind of tease each other. Nothing beats the familiarity of childhood friends. 
> 
> I made Yuri an Earl because 1) that's what Google told me what the husband of a countess-in-her-right would be called and 2) I'd imagine that between Yuri being a commoner and the previous Count Varley being an asshole, he would prefer a different title. 
> 
> I hope you liked it :D


End file.
